When Sparks Fly
by K00kieDokie
Summary: Dominic is the Head of the WWE's electrical department he's always put work ahead of everything else determined to make his mother proud of him.His sexuality may not be a secret but, his love for a certain Shield member is...or so he thinks can his friends convince him to open his heart or will he just stay lost in his own world. (Seth Rollins / OC ) ( Dean Ambrose / Alicia Fox)
1. Chapter 1

**After several years of reading everyone's AMAZING work in here I've finally worked up the nerve to actually write something and thus this story was born.**

Thirty-Five year old Dominic King worked diligently on trying to get everything perfect for tonight's show. He is no ordinary electrical engineer he is the head of electrical and lighting for the WWE otherwise known as World Wrestling entertainment and has been working for the WWE in the electrical department for the last 7 years and is pretty damn good at it if he does say so himself . As a young african american The South Side of Syracuse NY growing up in a run down apartment complex Dominic swore to his mother on his 13th birthday right after his father walked out on them and his 9 year old little sister that he would give her the life that she deserved. Fast-forward five years later and Dominic had worked hard and earned himself a full academic Scholarship to Syracuse University and Graduated with a PHD in Computer and electrical engineering 6 short months later found himself working for the WWE helping set up the ring , More than willing to work his way up in the ranks the pay was good and his mom and sister needed him.

After doing that for a year and a half his time to shine finally came when a blackout struck the Staples Center fifteen minutes into the royal rumble PPV. While Everyone else was running around frantically trying to find the faulty wire and get the tv cameras and stage lights functioning again Dominic went into the production truck rebooted and reprogrammed the entire system. IT was up and running within 30 minutes. Needless to say A promotion to the lighting department was in order as was a healthy amount of gratitude from the McMahon family. Two years later he was promoted to head of electrical after his former boss retired after 20 years and recommended him to take over .

Fast forward back to present day a 6ft 1in tall medium build with caramel colored skin and brownish gold eyes that reminded his mother so much of his father Dominic had finally gotten his mother the life he wanted for her and even helping his sister out with her bills and loans as she finished nursing school. Making sure the final check had been done for the fifteenth time for tonight was a momentous occasion WRESTLEMANIA 30 and there was absolutely zero room for error. stage , lighting and ring crews had been up at 6 o'clock in the morning to begin preparing for the big night. Now it was fast approaching 7:00 pm and they had to start preparing for the Pre-Show which would be broadcasted live on the Network.

_"Yo Caveman"_ Dominic's concentration on the stage was divided by the COO Triple H himself. Whom he had become good friends with after the Blackout incident of 2010.

_" Hmm"_

_" Everything good to go "_ the COO asked barely concerned having full faith that it was but, he had to make sure everyone was ready for anything tonight.

_" Just finishing up the last final check, one of the X's was giving us some trouble but, after 9 tries we found the blown bulbs and fixed it and everything's running smooth as silk now"_

_" THAT'S what I like to hear, I'll catch up with you after the show"_

_" Later man"_ fifteen minutes after he left Dominic wrapped up the check and welcomed Made way for Dave and Anthony to take their places at the Booth while he headed out to the production truck. Passing by and greeting several Divas and Superstars on his way before being stopped by Stephanie as he went to walk out the back door.

_"hold It mister"_

_" Yes "_ Dominic responded sarcastically.

_" Don't be a smart ass Dominic .I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything since last night so march your ass to catering and eat we don't need you passing out...AGAIN"_

_"Yes MA'am"_ with a final salute and marching off army style Dominic headed off to catering . Stephanie made her way back to her husband who was getting ready for his match and laughing at Dominic's nonsense.

_**Well there it is ladies and gentleman the First chapter of my first story I hope you like it Please feel free to leave some creative criticism i REALLY wanna know what you guys think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start off by thanking CallMeJoz for the Review . *Disclaimer* unfortunately I don't own Anyone Except Dominic (for now...adding more oc's later) anyhow enjoy chapter 2.**

Once in catering he made his way to the buffet and began fixing himself a plate eating ¾ of it's contents before he made it to the exit prompted a second trip deciding to get a plate to take back to his post not bothering with anything to drink knowing full well he had plenty water in the trailer. as he made his way back he passed the resident hounds of justice Dressed in their full riot gear, Most importantly the man who had his full attention since their debut in 2012 Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins. Yes Dominic was an out and proud gay man he didn't exactly shout it from the rooftops but it was common knowledge amongst his friends, HE loved that nobody minded not that he would give a damn if they did but the lack of close mindedness WAS a plus. He wasn't usually one to hold back but, not knowing if Colby was gay or not made him a bit apprehensive to make a move for fear of offending him.

_"__Hey caveman I see ya decided to join the land of the living tonight"_ Jon Good Better known as Dean Ambrose stated.

Truth be told It was a rare sight for the wrestlers to see Dominic actually away from the production truck. he usually prefered to be in there there during shows keeping an eye on the state of the art equipment that would lead him to any and all problems with the electrical at the source. Thus Earning him the Nickname 'Caveman' amongst the wrestlers and Divas.

_" __yeah I figured this being the 30th anniversary and all was enough to grace and inspire you all with my presence tonight"_ that earned a laugh from the Shield but, he was too busy checking Colby out to notice anyone but him.

_" __Seriously man , what brings you out this late? "_ this time it was Joe asking.

_" __Steph Stopped me and Demanded I get something to eat first, I kinda haven't eaten since six this morning"_ Dominic stated with slight humor in his voice. More often than not he found himself skipping actual meals and fully consumed in his work. missing the look of worry that crossed Colby's features at his confession.

_" __You really need to remember to eat Dominic , the last time worried the hell out of us PLAYING WITH YOUR HEALTH ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!"_ Colby's outburst however wasn't Before any of the men could respond he had walked no, stormed off in the opposite direction.

_"__That was….interesting"_ Dominic quipped once they were able to process what had happened.

_" __He can be a bit dramatic but, he wasn't wrong . you gotta learn to take care of yourself caveman"_ Joe Stated Jon nodding his head in agreement.

_" __yeah, you're not JUST a friend ya know, you're family a lot of people were worried about you"_ a new voice caused all three to turn around to spot it's source finding Victoria Crawford AKA Alicia Fox all suited up for the night as well .

_" __Hey Foxy lady"_ Dean greeted her with his normal flirtatious tone that only appeared when talking to women.

_" __hello Jonathan"_ Victoria greeted with equal flirtation in her voice.

_" __Well so you all can stop worrying I've eaten one plate and THIS"_ dominic stated pointing to the covered plate in his hand

_"__is to hold me over until after the show"_

_"__GOOD !"_ they all stated in unison.

Before Dominic could think of a smartass reply the opening pyros signaling the start of the show had him rushing out to the production truck. He made sure to actually eat the food as he watched the screens not wanting to be on Stephanie's bad side for ANY reason…...NOBODY did. As WrestleMania drew to a close Dominic and the other backstage bosses made sure the set up crew knew that they had to be back at 7 am to switch the arena over for Raw they'd worked hard enough for one day.

**Well there you have it chapter 2 I promise it gets better . Please review Creative criticism is not only welcome but encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three locked and loaded. sadly I STILL don't own anyone in the WWE . hope you enjoy**

By the time he got all of the lights off and his area back in order it was nearly midnight. Making his way to his car he smiled as he saw many of the wrestlers still signing autographs. As he approached his rental he noticed someone sitting in the front seat rolling his eyes and sighing in relief when he opened the door and noticed exactly WHO it was.

_"__Ariane, what horrible crime have I committed to deserve you? Better yet how the hell did you even get in ?"_ Dominic asked knowing he never left his keys anywhere but in the production truck with the rest of his belongings.

_" __you left the doors unlocked our rental had a flat tire and WE needed a ride"_ the Blonde diva responded not paying any mind to the sarcasm

_"__Who the fuck is we ?!"_ Dominic stated anger beginning to set in the back door on the passenger side opened revealing just who the 'we' was.

_" __Sorry I'm late Cam but i found my phone it must have fallen out of my bag" _

Of all the divas in the WWE it HAD to be Eva because fate hated him. He never initially had a problem with her ,mostly because he stayed cooped up all night so many of the newer talent didn't even know who he was, and up until January neither did she. A choice meeting after the Royal Rumble when he was on one of his rare trips around the arena and was chatting with the Stephanie McMahon and a newly single Eva set her eyes on the Man whom she believed could get her in the bosses good graces. That's why he detested the woman she didn't have any work ethic she just wanted a free ride to the top.

_"__Hey Boo"_ The Red head greeted finally noticing his presence.

Dominic figured it was better for his stress level and their health to ignore her and just get in and drive the damn car to the hotel, or off a cliff depending how the ride went.

_"__So Caveman, did you watch MY match?"_ Eva persisted insisting on conversation with the older man.

_" __Yeah AJ did great"_ that earned an eye roll and a shove from Ariane who wasn't all bad by herself but pared with Eva and the woman was intolerable.

_" __In all seriousness it was a good match, too bad it happened AFTER that whole 21-1 incident , I think the crowd was still too in shock to focus"_

_"__Thank you"_ Eva stated The Flirtation in her voice was to heavy to miss.

_"__that's better"_ Ariane cut in.

The Entire ride to the Hotel was spent with Eva trying and failing to talk to Dominic. Once there he couldn't help but rejoice in the fact that traffic was light and it only took 30 minutes to get there.

_" __Thank Fuck!" _Dominic shouted as he all but ran to the safety of his room barely making sure that they grabbed their bags out of the trunk simply wanting to get away from Eva Marie. As he got on the elevator he didn't even notice Cameron's on screen partner and her husband were on it as well until Jon spoke up.

_" __Let me guess , Eva found you?"_

" Th_at obvious huh ?" _

_"__you ran over that old lady with the walker getting in here"_ Trinity merely rolled her eyes and chuckled at her husband's sick sense of humor.

_" __She needs to take the hint"_

_"__have you told her you're gay? that'd probably get her to leave you alone"_ Trinity ever the voice of reason asked.

_" __I never told YOU I am and you managed to figure it out"_

_"__that's because i'm not trying to ride your coat tails, it's kind of obvious if you pay attention" _

_"__yeah ,especially with the way you keep staring at Colby"_ Jon added in while checking messages on his phone.

_"__woah….timeout...how do I stare at Colby?"_

_" __the same way I look at my baby Trin ,between the three of us Caveman ...you ain't all that good at hiding things. better yet you're terrible at it." _Jon confessed and Trinity merely nodded in agreement.

Dominic's eyes suddenly widened as the realization hit him , If Jon knew what was stopping anyone else especially Colby from knowing.

**Well there you have it, PS. I don't hate Eva i actually like her she just makes the perfect bad guy. Hope you liked it . Please Read and Review. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again everyone and I brought Colby , no sexual though. Big ups to ladyjade37 and Rossi's Lil Devil for the reviews I shall try to do you proud.**

The sound of the Elevator brought him out of his thoughts he bid the happy couple a good night as they left the elevator. A few moments later he got off on his own floor still wondering if anyone else knew his little secret. As he entered his room and got all showered and changed all of the running around he had done for the show earlier had begun catching up to him leaving him beyond tired. with the last of his strength he climbed into bed and was half asleep when someone knocked on the door.

_"__who the fuck?"_ Throwing the covers off himself he walked over to the door throwing it open wanting nothing more than to give whoever it was a bullet to the face.

_"__WHAT THE FU-Oh Heyyyy Colby what brings you here?"_ Dominic went from sleepy and pissed to wide awake and content at seeing Colby on the other side with his bags in hand.

_" __Hey , I hope I didn't disturb you Jon's got 'company' and I'm really not in the mood for that."_ Colby seemed tired himself and looked about ready to drop at any moment.

_" __Sure"_ he stepped aside letting him in and closing the door silently. Realization of the situation he had just put himself in hit hard when he noticed Colby staring at the ONE bed in the room.

_"__Shit, sorry i forgot i got a single room , I've probably spent a grand total of 2 hours in here all week ."_

_"__It's ok it's not like we're sex fiends or anything we can control ourselves"_ Colby stated already situating himself in the bed and cutting off the light.

Dominic wanted to get him to elaborate on that statement but at the same time not wanting to wake him. So he settled on just climbing in on the other side and going to sleep himself.

Dominic woke up with a weight on his chest looking down he realized why . Sometime during the night Colby had apparently decided he was more comfortable than the bed and was all but clinging to him in his sleep . He reached for his phone trying not to wake him which was better in theory the man had a great grip for someone who wasn't even conscious. making it to his phone he read the time it was fifteen minutes to five . Figuring he might as well get up and start getting ready Dominic gently began to try and gently lift Colby off of him quickly giving up when he realized that as much as he didn't want to without a crowbar the only way to free himself was to wake him up.

_"__Colby"_

_"__mmmm" _

_"__Wake up , I gotta go" _

_"__nooooo" _

_" __quit being a brat , the sooner you move the sooner you can get back to sleep" _

_" __i'm comfortable "_

_"__MOVE"_ with that Colby finally moved off of him but, not without giving him what was without a doubt the best puppy dog face complete with the wide eyes and a poked out lip . Dominic got up and grabbed his toiletries quickly heading to the bathroom before he changed his mind and got back into bed . After showering and getting dressed he walked out and slipped on his shoes before grabbing his phone keycard and car keys.

_" __where you headed off to so early?"_ came Colby's surprisingly more awake than Dominic anticipated question.

_" __Back to the arena , we gotta get the Wrestlemania Set broken down and shipped back to Stamford then put up the set for Raw._"

_" __How long will you be?"_ came his reply. If Dominic could be honest all of Colby's questions were starting to piss him off. He was a grown man and giving an account to anyone other than the higher ups was the main reason why his love life was non existent.

_"__More than likely I'll be there all day,why?"_ was Dom's answer and to his credit he didn't sound nearly as pissed as he felt. the longer he stood there answering questions the longer it would take him to get back to work.

_"__No reason, I just thought we could grab something to eat before the show"_ the hurt in the younger man's voice dissolved any trace of negativity that he was feeling. Remembering back to the previous night when Colby snapped at him made him realize that this was probably just his way of making sure he ate something and he couldn't fault him for caring .

_" __I didn't mean to hurt you I just don't ….I'm not used to people worrying about me"_

_" __Well get used to it because I do" _was Colby's matter of fact tone.

Looking at the clock Dominic realized it was just past six o'clock

_"__I gotta go we agreed to meet there at seven, and I can't be late but, I promise I'll pick up something on the way AND I'll stop for lunch as well….Deal"_ was Dom's proposal as he held out his hand for Colby to shake.

"Deal" But instead of shaking his out stretched hand he launched himself at Dom wrapping his arms and legs around him in a tight embrace.

_" __Colby as good as it is to see you happy I REALLY gotta go"_ Colby reluctantly let him go . With a final goodbye Dom was on his way to the arena not before stopping at a McDonalds to grab some coffee and a breakfast sandwich it to the arena with just over eight minutes to spare.

**AWWW they're sooo sweet another chapter down Please read and review * Creative criticism always welcome***


	5. Chapter 5

**Two for one Sale. Unfortunately this is kind of a filler chapter but their IS progress. **

_" __Look who decided to eat today"_ was basically everyone's comment when Dominic showed up with food in hand.

Once everyone finished eating and getting over the initial shock of Dominic doing the same they quickly got to work flipping the venue over for the night and surprisingly were completely done by two-thirty and had finished doing the checklists by five o'clock most of them were more than excited to get the hell out of there until the show was over knowing they'd have to be back there to tear down for the move tonight. Again as promised Dom went directly to catering and ate before he locked himself away for the night.

_" __Wow 2 nights in a row that's a new record"_

_" __Can it Crawford"_ The leggy diva decided that bothering Dom was better than anything else she had planned so she sat her plate down joined him. after a few minutes of stuffing his face in silence he felt like he was being watched and looking up he found out why. Not only was Foxy still there but AJ and Renee all watching him intensely .

_"__what ?'_

_" __WE heard a rumor about you…"_ AJ began in a sing song voice.

_"__and I repeat ….What?"_

_" __Someone saw you let Colby into your room last night"_ Renee elaborated

_" __First of all , thank you for asking and not feeding into it . Secondly HE showed up last night and said Dean had Company and didn't want to hear them going at it."_

At that comment Victoria began to chuckle and attempted to cover it up with a cough Bringing the attention squarely on her. Though none of them missing the ' cat that ate the canary' look that crossed her face.

_"__You little tramp"_ Aj chastised smirking the entire time.

_" __when did this happen?"_ came Renee's question

_"__About 8 months ago"_

_" __where the hell was I?"_ Dominic's question earned him an 'are you serious' look from AJ and deep sigh from Renee.

_" __Well we know WHERE I was BUT she always managed to come and bother me any other time "_

_"__SPEAKING OF YOU…...what happened with Two-tone last night?"_ Came Victoria's desperate attempt to get the heat off of herself.

_" __Nothing , he came in we got in bed and went to sleep I woke up early and got ready left and came here to set up ...nothing more" _

_ " LIAR"_ came the Reply of Nikki And Brie from behind them who sat down and joined the conversation.

_" __Hey Look everyone It's Brie and Nikki…..and the Twins"_ That comment always earned Dom a slap from Nikki and now was no different.

_" __Ow"_

_"__Suck it up"_ Nikki said as she continued to speak

_" __ANYWAYS we overheard Colby talking to Jon and Joe at the gym….."_

_" __and apparently someone here likes to cuddle and he even Promised he'd eat today"_ Brie finished for her sister.

All of the divas present knew that Dom was gay after trying and failing to set him up on several dates he was all but forced to tell them the truth hoping they'd stop a lot of good that did they merely switched to setting him up with guys.

_"__Awwwwww"_ the other three began making kissy faces and pinching his cheeks.

_"__Stooooopppp"_ dom whined in vain as they continued to mock him. he was starting to blush which only added to the torment.

_" __This is why I stay in the production truck while you all are here, you suck"_ Dom finished and left them to finish laughing at his expense.

_"__LOVE YOU!"_ he faintly heard Victoria yell down the hall knowing she'd be by to bother him and apologize later. Rolling his eyes he continued on his way .

_" __ohhh Dominic"_ came the Distinct voice of Eva Marie

_"__Fuck"_

_" __SO I heard a rumor about you and that ...that thing from the shield but I KNOW it couldn't be true because why would you want to be with him when you could be with all of this"_ The diva finished giving a suggestive twirl in a blue dress short enough to make a hospital gown look modest. damn shame it was wasted on him.

_"__OKay...confession time, I'm gay"_

the redhead merely stared at him before laughing

_"__oh ...my...god I totally thought you were serious"_

_" __As a heart attack"_

_"__you are such a kidder"_

_"__Noone's kidding now if you don't mind I have work to do"_

He didn't even wait for a response just walked off down the hall towards his sanctuary praying with every step that his words would sink into her head.

**Oh Eva your thirst knows no bounds Read and Review please be honest . I love helpful criticism .**


	6. Chapter 6

** First off HELLZ YEAH ! Dean Vs Seth in Hell in a Cell AT Hell in a Cell.**

**hello all I am once again Back for more ... So without further ADO* Drum Roll* Chapter 6 * cheers***

He thankfully made it to his post without any further incident and immediately began booting up the systems for tonight.

*knock, knock , knock* around six forty five he was brought out of his zone by a knocking which was rare right about now everyone was usually running around crazy getting ready for the show.

_" __come in!"_ at that the door opened and in walked Stephanie McMahon

_"__Heyyyyyyyyy Sexy lady" _

_" __shut it, I heard you've eaten PROPERLY today" _

_"__Twice" Dom threw in with childlike enthusiasm ._

_"__AND if rumors are true you finally got somewhere with Colby"_

_" __Barely"_

_" __it's a start however, why did I have to hear through the grapevine and not from you"_

_" __You know I don't gossip Steph"_

_" __I'm the boss it's not gossip , it's …...Updating your personal information"_ Dominic stood up slowly and began clapping.

_"__WOW, now that was a good one I almost didn't believe it was complete bull shit"_

_" __HA-HA"_ The Principal owner responded with a playful shove to his shoulder

_"__It's not much really I don't even know if he's gay or just REALLY friendly"_

_The look he received from the McMahon would have scared a lesser person shitless and he was pretty damn close._

_"__Then talk to him, tell him how you feel, ask him out on a date do SOMETHING besides stare at him" _

_" __I don't kn-"_

_"__NOW"_ that tone left no room for argument without another word Dom all but ran back into the arena in search of the two-toned shield member.

_"__I still Got It"_ Stephanie said to no one mentally patting herself on the back and followed him into the arena closing the door behind her and alerting the security guard to keep an eye on it.

_Dominic searched most of the arena for Colby before spotting him walking out of catering with water in hand._

_"__Colby"_

Catching his attention he hurried to catch up to him.

" _H_e_y Dom I heard you kept your promise...Thanks"_

_" __You're welcome I actually needed to talk to you…. unless you were in the middle of something"_ dom stated hoping that he had time to talk not in the mood to have his ass chewed out by Stephanie for ANY reason…...nobody did.

_" __NO!...I mean no, not at all….I'm free to talk"_ Dominic was too oblivious to catch the eagerness in Colby's voice.

_"__It's kinda personal , do you mind if we go somewhere less crowded?"_

"yeah,Sure, lead the way" the two headed off to find someplace quiet to talk. Dom didn't miss the knowing look from their co-workers. He shoot a dirty look at Victoria and Nikki when they walked by who were once again making kissing noises and cooing how cute they looked they found an empty room he ushered Colby in and after a moment of silence Colby spoke .

_" __so are we here to just stare at each other or what?"_

_"__No , sorry I just wanted to talk about last night"_

_"__Elaborate"_

_" __well…...um….I…. I'm Gay and I REALLY like you I have for a while and I never said anything because I didn't know how you felt and"_

_"__Caveman"_ Colby said trying to stop him from babbling but, the older man just wouldn't shut up

_" __I really hope you don't hate me for this , I couldn't just keep my feelings bottled up….."_

_"__Dom" _

_"__It's just everything about you is just so … Breathtaking, and amazing and I"_

_"__Dominic "_ Now he was starting to blush. full, his heart was full and he wished the man who was making him feel this way would shut up long enough to listen but, still he kept talking. colby finally decided to end the torture he finally just said it.

_"__I'm Gay"_ Colby revealed but it fell on deaf ears as Dom never stopped talking rolling his eyes he figured there was only one thing he could do to shut him up.

_"__I just need complete honesty from you if you don't feel the same way I understand and…"_

Dom was cut off by a kiss from Colby who'd long since realized he wasn't gonna get any words in edgewise and figured this was the best way to do it. The second Colby's tongue touched his Dom pulled him closer suddenly taking control of the a few minutes both men remembered that they needed to breath.

_" __damn"_ that was the only word Colby's clouded mind would allow him to form, Dom was an amazing kisser.

_"__So?…..."_ Dom let the end linger waiting for Colby's answer, He'd guessed from the kiss that they shared the same feelings but , he needed to hear him say it to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

_"__I like you too..Why do you think i came to your room?"_

_" __Because Jon and Victoria were bumpin uglies in your room"_

_" __you were like 4 floors down I could have went right across the….. VICTORIA!" _Colby finishes finally catching on.

_"__SHHHHHHH! yes she told us earlier …. well not told we guessed"_

_" __Nevermind them , what about us?"_

_" __What do you want us to do ? cause I was thinking dinner" t_he smile on Colby's face melted any doubt about being in a relationship fade and Dom promised himself then that he would make sure it stayed there as long as he could help it.

_"__I'd like that"C_Colby stated running his hands up and down Dom's arms before wrapping them around his neck and as he leaned in planting another small kiss on the other man's lips starting another make out session. Dom caught sight of the wall clock and suddenly realized what time it was reluctantly breaking the kiss. He somehow still had the good sense to get Colby's phone number before he headed off to where he needed to be for the night .

**OMG a date...AND KISSES! Please read and review Chapter seven should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously meant to post this last night but, I got stuck late at work anyway here's chapter seven**

Dom made it back to his post just as the pyros began and sat down catching his breath before he passed out. A few minutes later Victoria walked in looking less cheerful than usual.

_" __HELLO LOVER BOY"_

_"__Hey Foxy mama, how lovely to see you"_ Rolling her eyes Victoria made herself comfortable.

_" __ya know you spend more time here than in the ring"_

_" __ugh, don't remind me I feel like everytime I start to gain some momentum I get shut down and when I ask them about it I get that same old 'we've got something for you soon' Bullshit "_

_"__Stick with it foxy you've got something special, someone'll pull their head out of their ass long enough to notice"_

_"__hopefully soon" _they continued their conversation until the familiar sound of 'special ops' began to play drawing both sets of eyes back to the monitor.

_" __ooohhh there goes your boo"_ the now more cheerful diva stated

_" __um.. weren't YOU the one playing pattycake with Mr. Good ,although . . . . . . . . Judging from the smile on your face Mr.'DAMN' Good"_

_" __Shut up, I thought you loved me" _

_"__I do but, you walked right into that one I couldn't help it"_

_" __boooooo you su...….."_ the diva was silenced when Jon in full Dean Ambrose mode began to speak about their victory last night.

_" __Uh huh, what was that?"_

_"__quiet"_ Dom was silenced by the diva and was about to retort when Colby started speaking earning him a nudge from Victoria.

they watched the rest of the show in relative silence until AJ came skipping out with tamina in tow and began her rant until she was interrupted by Paige who would go on to win the divas title.

_"__WHAT!" _

_"__now foxy calm down"_

_" __I work my ass off, I do WHATEVER the ask AND SHE GETS MY TITLE!"_

_" __sweety it was AJ's titl…"_ A look eerily similar to the one that Stephanie gave him earlier brutally murdered the rest of his sentence before he could finish it. about 20 minutes after AJ's segment the former champ walked into the trailer looking strangely at peace.

_" __what was THAT"_ dominic started in immediately once the door was closed

_" __Nothing , I'm taking some time off to spend with Phil and i can't be champ and gone"_

_" __I've been breaking my damn back and working no….wait…..JOBBING like hell all year they just hand it to her….unbelievable"_ With that Victoria stormed out of the trailer and Dominic only hoped that she didn't get herself fired

_" __SO how's Phil been?"_

_" __alive….now onto more important matters I have reason to believe that large group of our coworkers saw you and you know WHO walking and talking and I demand details"_

April Mendes was the biggest most hopeless romantic in the locker room and although she could be slightly ditzy at times she was also very 'd always noticed the way Dom looked at Colby and vice versa and she would have done something sooner if her wet blanket of a fiance wasn't such a spoil sport. When she had first been called up she had made it her mission to know EVERYONE she would be traveling could be a bit. . 'much' at times which was why not to many of their co-workers hung around with her .Dom's theory as to why she'd spent the time that she wasn't training or wrestling to fill his life with her own special brand of joy was that she had driven everyone else off with her way to friendly personality. He normally didn't mind AJ but, put her with Nikki ,Victoria and more recently Renee it usually ended up bad for him.

_"__does EVERY diva absolutely have to know every sordid detail of my love life , first the dates and now gossip... This isn't an episode of Will and Grace"_

_" __Come ON caveman we're better than that , we are not Will and Grace"_

_" __thank you"_

_"__We're Jack and Karen"_

_"__APRIL!"_

_"__come ooooonnnnn Please"_and now she was using the sad eyes on him and she knew that and the whine was pulling at his heartstrings. She was desperate for some information. one of these days he was going to make good on his promise to make new friends.

_"__NO I'm not telling you or anybody else"_

_ "__Tell her what exactly? "_ Came the Voice of the person that Dom had grown to REALLY appreciating over the last year he was still in his ring gear which made his ass look AMAZING though Dom would never admit it was the main reason he was always staring at the youngest shield member.

_"__OH. MY .GOSH .CAVEMAN..COLBY'S HERE, yaaaaaaaaaaayyyy"_ and Just like that he was the second most excited person to see him and the look on his face at AJ's strange greeting was nothing short of hilarious.

_"__Four visitors in one night I'm mr. popular , to what do I owe this one?"_

_"__You never gave any details about dinner"_ an unnatural sound was heard making Dominic jump completely forgetting she was still in the room. . . .damn he was already in deep.

_"__How about Saturday we can grab something after the house show?_

_"__Sounds like a date"_ The silence was unexpected Dom thought for sure the little demon would have broken the sound barrier after hearing that but, there was ...nothing . Turning his head and expected to see AJ dead from all of the excitement he was relieved to see she was alright but taken aback at what he DID see .Aj was holding up her phone , the little shit had actually skyped Victoria.

_" __are you serious right now?"_ Colby stated a little bit more than upset that his privacy was being violated he'd come to talk to Dominic not be a part of his very own reality show.

_" __you'll get used to them, besides . . . . "_

For the third time that night Dom got a silencing look from somebody but instead of a rebuttal he thought it best to just clear the room. Once AJ and the rest of the peanut gallery were gone Colby seemed to visibly relax.

_" __Sorry about that"_

_"__no problem….on to issue number two now that we're alone can you tell me why Eva's been giving me the stink eye ever since word got out about what happened last night"_

_" __Genetics "_ he deadpanned causing the younger man to laugh.

_" __Be serious"_ Colby managed to say once he'd calmed down enough.

_"__Apparently Eva thinks that being with me can get her in Stephanie's good graces so she tries like hell to throw herself at me"_

_" __Does she know you're gay?"_

_"__I told her but i don't think it got through ...what time is your match?"_

_"__I've got an hour ,don't change the subject"_

The men spent the majority of the hour talking and Dom even managed to pry himself away from the monitors long enough to walk Colby to the shields entrance. after wishing the him and the other two members luck he headed to the back . taking a detour to catering suddenly in the mood for an apple. He grabbed his snack and headed back out casually waving at people he passed he stopped and talked with Tony the head of the ring set-up crew for a minute going over the plan for after the show . by the time he got back to the truck the match itself had ended and now it was just an all out brawl. Dom began straightening up the truck while keeping one eye on what was going on in the ring. A few moments later he received the all clear to end the show shutting off the live feed and going to get his tools from his car praying that Eva and Cameron managed to find another ride or learned the bus schedule. Sighing in relief when he found his car empty , grabbed his bag and headed back into the production truck.

As he headed back he noticed some of the superstars and divas had left and many more were headed back to the hotel to get a nap before catching their early flights. He saw a very familiar redhead walk out and ran like hell back to the trailer hoping that he wasn't spotted.

**Well that was chapter seven, ain't AJ a HOOT. Sincere apologies for anyone who likes Paige I didn't mean anything negatively towards her and I don't have any negativities towards her. Read and review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's two for one day because this is an INCREDIBLY short chapter. Working on Chapter nine as you read this...I PROMISE it'll be longer. Also working on a Prequel ...of sorts to this story Featuring *Drum Roll* Alicia Fox **

_" __Drive careful!"_ Dom said in farewell to the drivers who were caring very precious cargo in their trailers.

It was one in the morning they'd NEVER finished that fast but thank god they had. Packing up his truck and heading to the hotel to try and sleep as he walked into the hotel and straight up to his completing his nightly ritual Dominic managed to get a semi-decent nights sleep.

Poking….. why did he feel poking, it was god knows what time in the morning and some inconsiderate fuck was poking him in the face.

_"__Wakey wakey eggs and bakey"_

_"__Crawford I will murder you if you do not stop" dom replied still barely awake._

_" __you gotta get up Buttercup our flight leaves in a little over an hour"_

THAT woke him up she'd barely finished her sentence when she heard the bathroom door slam and the shower bags were already downstairs in the car so she decided to be a good samaritan and load his as well laying out some clothes for him to put on after his shower she grabbed his bag and headed down to put his bags in the car.

Dominic ran out of the shower glad he didn't fall…..hard and quickly got dressed sending thanks to victoria for laying out some clothes out for him. After checking out in record time he headed out to the car and soon they were on their way and hopefully all would go smoothly and they would make it on time.

The duo made it on the plane with seconds to spare. once settled in Dom decided to spend the three hour flight getting the rest of his sleep.

_" __Psst"_

_" __mmmmm"_

_"__oooohhhh caveman"_

_"__die….slowly" He was seriously beginning to believe that victoria had a personal vendetta against him. _

_"__well Good morning to you too Mr. Grumpy"_

_"__The plane landed we gotta get off"_ Getting himself together they gathered their bags and exited the plane.

**there you have it short and stupid and a way to keep you from finding me and burning my house down for the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**"whoomp here it is" chapter nine. . . . but seriously OMG Hell in a Cell was BANANAS! * thank you to all who have read, reviewed , subscribed and favorited this. **

_"__WHO THE, FUCKIN SHIT!"_ Dom's voice rang throughout the arena after being shocked by some now fried wiring that he asked someone to disconnect before he'd attempted to remove the section to replace it and clearly they wanted him dead.

He had sent one of the runners to a hardware store to get some to repair it nearly an hour ago .It was Saturday afternoon and they were in the process of setting up the mini tron for the house show before the power decided that actually working was was six thirty and the crowd was already filing in this was NOT his day. At this rate if his date with Colby went terrible it'd still be the highlight of his day.

_" __Caveman language there are kids here"_ Tony the head of ring set up chastised.

_"__why don't you try pumping a few dozen volts in your …."_

_"__Language"_ Tony interrupted already knowing what was coming.

_"…__..behind and we'll see how PG you are"_ The angered man finished with gritted teeth.

looking at his hands noticing his left was burned and beginning to swell and the fingertips on his right burned , it REALLY did hurt like a bitch and he was beginning to lose feeling in a couple fingers. Thanking god it wasn't worse he knew that if the circuit hadn't 'died' he could have .

" just go see Doc and have your hand checked out"

_" __I got the goods"_ came the voice that they'd been waiting to hear the runner had finally came back with the new wires needed to do the repairs.

_"__finally gi…"_

_"__NO , YOU go see the trainer and Ethan will fix it"_ Tony stopped him before he could grab the wire.

_"__okay but make sure it's disconnected FIRST"_

Fate continued to prove him wrong that day EVERY TIME he said it couldn't get worse *BAM* another shit storm. for the first time since he started working at the tender age of fourteen he couldn't work he was out for at least 4 to 6 weeks he'd be home doing NOTHING .His thumb ,middle and pinky fingers were fully numb doc had ordered him to go to the emergency room to get it fully checked out and after making sure he didn't have any other internal injuries the doctor at the hospital declared his left hand's injury 'Electrical Radius fracture' in the hand and wrist. His injury was set the burns were treated and his hand and wrist were carefully bandaged and placed in an air cast.

After he got the bad news from the doctors he went to collect his things from the AV trailer it was midnight and the show had gone well and he heard from Ethan that he had managed to fix the wiring with time to spare. He'd bumped into Colby earlier and they had agreed to meet at 10:30 he was pissed that he missed their date. stepping through the door he spotted the familiar blonde patch that was uniquely Colby sitting in what was usually his chair .

_"__Hi"_ the younger man nearly jumped out of his skin it was then that he noticed that he was wearing headphones. Taking them off he immediately noticed the cast on his hand and the hospital bracelet. Grabbing the casted hand and proceeded to give it gentle kisses earning a small smile from the injured man

_"__Are you ok? I heard what happened"_

_"__yeah , fractured my hand and wrist ,burned myself pretty good too"_

_" __can you be serious for one minute?"_

_" __Sorry, what are you still doing here shouldn't you be back at the hotel ?"_

_"__I knew you'd come back here first so I decided to wait and now that you're here , I'm taking you back to the hotel we are going to eat and YOU are going rest"_

Once back at the hotel Colby ushered him to his room and ordered him to get

ready for bed while he went to grab his bags.

"this is bull , this is REALLY fuckin bull i can…"

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted his rant as he undressed for his shower….or attempted to he quickly found out how difficult it was to strip with one hand he was having one hell of a time trying to take his pants off he dreaded having to bathe with only one hand.

_" __are you ok in there? , do you need any help?"_ Colby's concerned voice came through the door.

_" __No" _

_" __what do you mean no?"_

_"__no I'm not ok but i'd rather not have you help"_

_"__FINE!"_by the sound of his voice he figured that he had more than likely hurt his feelings.

_"__Colby….."_

_"__WHAT!"_

_"__I didn't mean for it to sound that way"_ Opening the door he walked back into the room seeing colby sitting on the bed with his back facing him.

_" __how was it supposed to sound?" _the edginess in his voice warned Dom to choose his next words carefully.

_"__I haven't had sex in roughly six years if you helped me shower you'd have to help me with something else and I really care about you and I want this to work and for this to work I need to take things slow with you"_After his confession the room grew silent Colby slowly turned towards him with a shocked look on his face.

_"__you haven't had sex in SIX YEARS"_

_"__is that all you heard ?" _

_"__Sorry I care about you too…. but, SIX years?_

_"__when was the last time you got any?"_

_"__about 2 years give or take"_

_"__Whore"_ moving fast to avoid the projectile being thrown at his head he was initially worried that he'd pissed him off again until he heard laughter.

_" __has anyone ever told you that you're an ass?" _

_"__once or twice, Listen I'm sorry I hurt you I don't actually think before i speak I can't really control it "_

_"__I work with Jon you're the perfect gentleman compared to him"_

_" __he.."_ the sound of his phone ringing interrupted the light banter and answered it without looking first.

_"__hello"_

_"__Baby are you ok Victoria called and told me what happened tonight, I THOUGHT you would call but I guess you don't care enough to tell me"_

_"__MA!?"_

_"__Boy , don't act like you don't know who this is you know damn well you ain't got no other women callin you baby!"_

_"__sorry ma"_

_" __I know"_

Colby went about getting ready for bed trying not to listen to the conversation between mother and a change of clothes he headed to the bathroom shower and brush his for Dom he closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

_" __what was that?"_

_"__what was what?"_ Dominic answered his mother not ready to actually tell his mother that he was interested in someone.

_" __Dominic Aubrey King"_ Damnit

_"__Mmmmmooooooommmmmm "_ he was whining…...he was a thirty five year old man and he was whining , .

_"__quit whining , now who was that?"_

_" __a concerned citizen coming to check on me"_

_"__mm-hmm….. so how long have you and Colby been seeing each other ?" Damnit Victoria._

_"__..." _

_" __So when do I meet my future son in law?" _

_"__WHOA WHAT THE FUC!…..HECK!_

_"__BOY"_

_"__sorry...that was….you caught me off guard"_

_"__you haven't even tried to date since you were in College he MUST mean something to you"_

_"__I wouldn't describe it as seeing each other, We're just getting to know each other mom ,I don't wanna scare him off"_

_"__if he's still around after having a conversation with YOU trust me ….MARRY HIM, besides Victoria said that ..."_ he was going to skin the fox alive.

_" __I gotta go the meds they gave me at the hospital are starting to wear off and my hand is killing me"_

Dom interrupted that thought before his mother could finish it the only way he knew how.

_"__Nicki you need to come home so you can rest we both know you ain't gonna relax while you're on the road"_ He knew he should just go home but, the thought of leaving after he was just beginning to get somewhere with Colby. Six weeks was a LONG time what if Colby found someone else. After trying and failing to think of a good excuse Dominic finally gave in to his mother.

_" __I'll fly out tomorrow "_

_" __Just call and tell me when and i'll be there. love you"_

Dominic hung up with his mother and booked himself a semi-late flight he slipped his night clothes on and started getting ready for bed midway through Colby came out of the bathroom and insisted on helping. A bit of protest insured when it came to getting his slacks off but after a few minutes he gave up and just let the younger man do it when Colby finished they got into bed.

He woke up at five in the morning from a VERY….interesting dream and the most painful erection he'd ever had. usually in this situation he would just rub one out but, his current sleep situation not to mention injured hands wouldn't allow that . He was currently spooned behind Colby his left leg wrapped around him. What caught his attention the most was the way Colby was holding his injured hand. Like he was trying to keep it safe from harm. Realizing how creepy he looked just watching him sleep he decided to try to get some more rest before he flew out to see his mother later in the day. Surprisingly he managed to doze off despite his 'problem'

**DON'T KILL ME THEY WILL HAVE A DATE and as an added bonus. . . . *dun ,dun,dun***


	10. Chapter 10

**Another day another Chapter. . . but, not just any chapter ,Dominic's headed home to recover thank you to all who followed and favorited this story and a special thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy**

Dominic arrived in Syracuse around ten O'clock Saturday promised his mother was waiting for him at the terminal when he arrived. As soon as he was close enough his mother began fussing over him. He tried to grab his bags ( which got his mother fussing about that) he agreed to let her carry the lighter bad as he walked ahead without further delay with his rolling case. He could already see he was in for a LONG visit he just hoped he could handle it.

They pulled up to his mother's three bedroom ranch style house that Dom insisting on purchasing . He tried to get her to move onto a better side of town but, she refused arguing that there was nothing wrong with where she lived . Luckily he managed to find a nice house for her a few blocks away from where he'd grew up.

Dominic had forgotten how much he enjoyed a good home cooked meal. Once his mother got him settled in she went in the kitchen and made some Sausage ,eggs, grits and toast which was his favorite. The downside being that his mother felt he was in too much pain to feed himself and so here he sat miserably having no choice but to let her feed him.

It was early Wednesday afternoon and Dom had spent all week protesting his mother's excessive pampering of him. His sister Devin had one of her rare days off and had all but threatened bodily harm if he didn't go to dinner with her needless to say he said Siblings agreed to meet at their favorite little diner which was probably the only place in syracuse to get the good southern home cooking that they only usually got on big holidays which was why they loved it .After insisting to his mother for the millionth time that he was ok to drive Dom went to meet his sister.

He arrived at the restaurant right on time but in usual fashion she was late. Dom let himself be seated and ordered both him and his sister a sweet tea to drink Knowing she wouldn't want anything else.

As soon as the waitress came back with the drinks he saw his sister Devin walk in and waved her over. Devin Elise King .Dominic stood and greeted her with a hug as she got to the table.

_"__Hey Dom" _

_"__Hey Dev"_

The siblings greeted each other and took their seats. He knew she was just as worried as his mom about what happened which was why he had wanted to tell them to their faces but, thanks to Tori that didn't happen. She seemed curious about something and he had a sinking feeling he knew what or better yet WHO it was. He couldn't blame her though that's how they were they Looked out for each was no secret that Devin was his world ,nobody knew him like only down side to his work was that he didn't see her or his mother enough especially when she worked almost as much as he did. The highlight of it all was that he'd made the grave mistake of introducing her to Victoria.

_"__So…...Dish"_

_"__Well ,I'm out on leave for at least four to six weeks an…."_

_" __you know what I'm talkin about "_

his sister cut in knowing he knew full well what she was talking about. He was avoiding the subject because he didn't like talking about his feelings he had always done remained quiet not that he didn't want to talk about Colby on the contrary he wanted to shout it from the rooftops but, he didn't want to get his family attached to another one of his boyfriends only to run him off like he always did when it got serious. He always ended up a little bit more broken when that happened.

_" __Well his name's Colby Lopez He's 28 a…."_

_"__thank you Wikipedia , now tell me something that I can't Google about him"_

Dom couldn't help but laugh ,sarcasm was yet another thing they had in common and he got sick enjoyment out of it. Before he could respond the waitress came and took their orders and left the siblings to finish their conversation.

_"__what do you want to know?"_

_"__How long have you been dating?, what's he like? I've seen his picture you've chosen well that man is FINE"_

_" __we haven't been on a date yet"_

_"__WHAT...you draggin people into empty rooms and don't even buy them dinner"_ Dom was curious as to how she knew about that then it hit him...VICTORIA. He left himself a mental note to strangle her when his hand was better.

_" __we were supposed to go out the day I got hurt."_

She heard the disappointment in his voice she could tell he was really into this guy. From what she had heard from Victoria Colby was really into her brother too. Knowing Dominic he was more than likely so buried in his work he hadn't even noticed.

_"__okay...well…. you got some free time now"_

_" __But he doesn't "_

Before she could respond they were once again interrupted by the waitress bringing their ate in relative silence occasionally talking between bites.

**Well there we have chapter 10, quick FYI these next few chapters take place in Syracuse lots of*FAMILY DRAMA* and of course Everyone's favorite Couple.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY SNIKEYS (yes a Tommy Boy refrence) I had no idea it would take me so long to update work got crazy and I'm just getting some down time so as a reward for your patience you get another Double update and I'll have the next chapter up by The end of the week. **

Dominic had been home for a whole two weeks, bored out of his mind. The burns had healed,his fractures however were a different story his hand was healing slowly and his wrist was healing crooked and his doctor had mentioned 'surgery' as a last resort if it continued to heal incorrectly . The lunch with his sister went well and she had successfully gotten him to talk about Colby , he didn't feel like dealing with his mother's 'love' so he headed to his two bedroom condo downtown Where he'd been since then .Stephanie called at least once a day to check up on him .

He'd just gotten back from his doctor's appointment his life had gotten dull fast the only thing he looked forward to were Colby's phone was relaxing after a shower when his phone rang. A smile immediately graced his features when he read Colby's name flash across the screen quickly answering the call.

_"__Hello"Dominic answered pretty sure Colby could hear the smile in his voice._

_" __Hi, you didn't call me back last night just wanted to make sure you were alright"_

_"__yeah,sorry I meant to call you after I got out of the shower. My mom's been . . . . . attentive, I love her but she can be a bit much. so what have you been up to?"_

_"__nothing really,Crossfit ,Setting the stage for Extreme Rules"_

_" __hmm what do they have planned for the shield?"_

_" __Six man tag match we're going against Evolution"_

_"__sounds fun"_

_"__you haven't been watching?"_

_" __not really….I've been catching up with my family and today my sister and I got conned into going to a birthday party,we didn't get back till late ."_ Colby could tell by the sound his voice that whomever the party was for Dom didn't really sound too enthused .He knew he shouldn't ask but, he wanted to know as much as possible about Dom.

_"__who was the party for?" _

_"__...my step-sister, she turned twenty-five"_

The thing that hurt Dominic the most about his father leaving was finding out WHY his father out he had another family who he had chosen over them. In that other family came two more sisters Dawn who was now twenty five and Denise who was thirty and not to mention the WIFE Jessica that he failed to mention to his mother. He didn't hate them ,he couldn't because he didn't know them. Truth be told that was his and Devin's first time meeting them.

Dawn had gotten Devin's number from their grandmother and asked them to come(apparently they talked on occasion). she had wanted to meet the brother and sister she never met. When they got there it was ok at first they seemed like nice people and turned out that he had a Nephew as well His sister Denise also had two kids ages seven and six and she and her fiance were set to be married in August. When she asked if they would attend Dominic had to decline explaining that with his job he barely got time off Devin made no verbal promise to go and Dom knew that she wouldn't simply because she would not go without him, he felt the same way.

Their dad had avoided Dominic and Devin the entire time and Dom liked it that left almost immediately after the cake was cut using Dom's injured hand as the excuse.

_"__well that sounds like it was LOADS of fun"_ Colby deadpanned after hearing Dom retell all of the hilarious details.

_"__ha-ha ya know you talk a pretty good game when you're in a different state"_

it WAS Wednesday after all and most of the talent spent that time at home even if it was only for a day or two they cherished what little time they got.

_"__what if I'm not?"_

_"__what are you talking about….wait…..Colby….where are you?_

_"__well in about an hour I'll be at Hancock "_

_"__you're coming here"_that put the mile back on Dom's face. He'd never been this excited.

_"__yup, I figured you'd be be bored and lonely could use some company, so you gonna come pick me up?_

_"__Sure_

_" __Great, see you then."_

**_*Gasp* Colby's coming to Syracuse that'll go great ( borderline smut as well)_**

**_Papa was a rolling stone...Don't worry we'll see/ read more of Dominic's family ( Especially Devin) Read ,review ,follow and favorite. XOXO *smooches* _**


	12. Chapter 12

***Bonus * Chapter 12 for accidentally making all of you loyal readers wait so long **

Dominic had been a nervous wreck since arriving at the airport. He was trying his best to sit still but the thought of seeing Colby again had the butterflies in his stomach going full was pacing but, after he noticed airport security watching him a little bit TOO closely he decided to take a seat.*Ladies and gentlemen flight 245 from kentucky is now unboarding at terminal '64a'* his heart rate doubled when he heard the announcement for Colby's flight. He stood up and headed over to where he would be arriving .After thirty minutes Colby came walking through the gate and over to him. When the younger man stopped in front of Dominic he was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

_" __I missed you too"_ Colby said with a slight chuckle before hugging Dom back. Truth be told he missed the hell out of him too. According to Victoria and Jon he'd been moping around Since he got back from dropping Dom off at the airport.

_" __How about I take you to dinner"_ Dom suggested after pulling back from the hug .

_" __About damn time, I'm starving"_

_"__Don't get cute"_

_"__I think we can both agree that I've passed cute"_ Dom pretended to mull it over for a moment earning himself a slap to the arm"

_"__hey I'm already out for another month don't make it longer" _

_"__my poor baby"_ Colby slid his arms up and around Dom's neck and planted a light kiss on his lips.

_"__mmm….I needed that, let's go"_ The two men untangled themselves before grabbing Colby's bags and heading to the car. Dom drove them to a locally owned cafe in north Syracuse they walked in and ordered Colby choose a turkey on a wheat wrap with lettuce ,tomatoes and onions with a green tea while Dominic went for the loaded philly steak wrap with a pepsi on the side they got their meals and picked a quiet table in the back to eat.

_"__this is nice"_ Colby commented once they were comfortable before biting into his wrap.

_"__Yeah,this place makes the best food"_

_"__I can see why, this wrap is delicious, how'd you find this place"_

_" __It's close to the airport and way more budget friendly than the fourteen dollar pretzels they sell there"_

_"__good point , so where about in Syracuse do you live?"_

_"__I used to live in an apartment down in the valley and last year I moved into a two-bedroom condo downtown It's a lot easier for me and my sister "_

_" __That explains why you never ask for a ride with anybody when we have shows at the war memorial , you're like 2 blocks from home." _

The conversation continued as the two ate, topics ranging from favorite movies to how their careers got started. Colby was amazed by how far Dom had come his heart went out to the boy he once was and was incredibly proud of the man he saw before him. He didn't agree with it but , he now understood why he worked so alert on Dominic's phone halted the conversation. He chose to ignore it in favor of keeping his focus on the man across from would have worked if everyone that knew his phone number wasn't so damn persistent.

He looked at the screen and he first noticed that it was nearly 8 o'clock meaning that the cafe would be closing in just over thirty minutes so he and Colby cleared the table and decided to head back.

**AWWWWW Dominic and Colby Cuteness more ahead read and review and I'll try not to wait so long to update again. I want to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's Chapter 13. *WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD* Short but sweet not quite filler but it builds up to the drama of the next couple chapters.**

They arrived back at Dominic's place and decided to watch a movie they changed into some pajama pants and cuddled up on the couch with Dom Spooning behind Colby to watch Insidious. Dom's phone went off four more times during the movie which both pissed him off and the horrible timing of it scared the hell out of them. Finally getting sick of hearing it he checked his phone and saw there were several text messages going into his inbox he saw he had one from his sister, two from Victoria, a whopping nineteen from AJ and surprisingly one from Phil, which he assumed was an apology for AJ's behavior. HE opened the one from his sister first

_* 6:15p Dev: ya little boo here and now you don't know anybody*_

He then opened the ones from Victoria which explained how his sister knew Colby was in town. First was a photo of him hugging Colby at the airport and the second was the Kiss they shared a couple minutes later with the caption

_*6:00p I spy with my little eye* _underneath. He decided to open Phil's next so he could get an Idea of how insane AJ's would be.

_*6:20 Phil: I tried to keep her phone away, but she bit me , I had no choice. . . sorry*_

He laughed when he read that message and knew immediately that AJ had also seen the pictures. When he actually READ Aj's messages he was just glad she was still alive.

_*AJ's Messages*_

_*6:10 Hi*_

_*6:12 You're hurt*_

_*6:13 what happened?*_

_*6:15 when did this happen?*_

_*6:15 Why aren't you answering me*_

_*6:17 I will not be ignored*_

_*6:19 Caveman , this isn't funny*_

_*6:19 You're doing this on purpose"_

_*6:20 I am not amused*_

_*6:20 You're an ass*_

_*6:25 I hate you*_

_*6:26 I know where you live*_

_*6:30 You are making this more difficult than necessary*_

_*6:35 WAAAAAAA!*_

_*6:41 JERK*_

_*7:00 Call me*_

AJ was …..AJ.

_"__apparently there are pictures of us all over the internet"_ Dom finally spoke after responding to all of his messages.

_"__so,get off the phone and watch the movie" _

_"__are you ok?" _he knew that tone and wanted to make sure he hadn't fully pissed Colby off.

_" __who cares , WE are supposed to be watching a movie not worried about some stupid pictures...does it bother you?" _

_"__No, I just...this… I'm not used to sharing my emotions with people and seeing that picture...was just .wow"_

_"__why do you care? , It shouldn't matter to you, If we're going to work you have to understand that THIS is going to happen "_

_"__I know. I'll try Just bare with me Co-co"_ Colby turned over and looked at Dominic the horrified look on his face that made Dominic laugh

_"__NEVER call me that again."_

Colby turned back around once again focusing on the movie. Dom finally just put his phone down and finished watching the movie. When that movie finished Colby wanted to watch Transformers he didn't really give a damn which one he just put the movie that was handed to him in and the two once again got comfortable on the couch. Once the movie started Dom only saw about twenty minutes of it before he fell asleep

_**Colby was underneath him face contorted in pleasure as he worked his member inside of him quickly thrusting in and slowly pulling out to prolong the pleasure. He leaned down and captured the younger man's lips swallowing his cries of was getting close and so was he ,as he sped up he felt Colby's legs wrap around his waist...**_

_"__WHAT THE FUCK !" _he was suddenly awoken by a banging on his door. He hoped like hell whoever it was had a damn good life insurance policy. the person started banging on the door again.

_"__I'M COMING! "_ he shouted back.

Looking down at the still sleeping Colby who had once again latched himself Dom. He had always heard Jon talk about how much of a brat Colby could be in the morning because he didn't want to be up and in all honestly he could believe it. Dom carefully sat up and turned placing his feet on the floor hoping he didn't drop the younger man before carefully standing and taking Colby to his room and putting him in the bed finally succeeding after a bit of a struggle getting Colby's arms from under his .

***More Banging* **

Rolling his eyes he headed back out to the main room and to the front door he nearly had it opened before he realized that his dick was standing at attention. He settled for just asking to kill time so he could get himself situated.

**So I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at smut Please don't murder me for making it a dream but, overall I think it was good. The real question is... WHO'S at the door?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_**Dun ,Dun, DUN** we finally find out who was at the door ... this chapter was...wow to write even I don't know where it came from but , here it is . Thanks to _**ladyjade37,Rossi's Lil Devil,CallMeJoz and chefgirl1000 **for reviewing it really means a lot to me.**

_"__who is it?"_

_"__It's Dawn and Denise"_

_"__what the…."_ he cracked open the door and poked his head out to make sure he heard correct and sure enough his sisters were standing in the hallway.

_" __how do you know where I live?, and why are you here banging on my door at…."_ he paused to look back at the clock hanging in the living room _"two o'clock in the morning people are trying to sleep"_

_"__Wow, your sisters come to you at two in the morning and your first question is 'how do we know where you live' "_ Dawn shot back causing Dominic to roll his eyes

_"__come in"_

He opened the door and allowed them in,thankfully his body had calmed the door he gestured her towards the lining room before following. They made themselves comfortable before talking.

_ "__Sorry for being a jerk "_

_"__It's ok ,how's the hand"_

_"__a lot better,so I take it you didn't drive all the way here to talk about my hand"_

_"__Your right …...Dad's…in the hospital"_ their mood changed the second Denise finished that made Dominic feel bad. . . . not because his 'sperm donor' was in the hospital, the man was barely in his life and when he DID show up all he did was argue with his mother and leave he felt bad because they was so torn up over it. Clearly the father THEY knew was a lot better than the 'run away daddy' he had.

_"__...I'm …..Sorry?_

_"__What the hell do you mean SORRY!?"_ Dawn ,couldn't believe her ears thinking that of ALL people he would have cared.

_"__Keep it down"_ Dominic said through clenched teeth looking back at his door making sure they didn't wake Colby.

_"__what the hell do you mean sorry?"_ she repeated in a quieter voice

_"__. . . . what do you want me to say?"_ Denise looked thoroughly confused. like she couldn't believe he didn't care.

_"__he's your father too JUNIOR!" _yes as much as he hated to admit it he was in fact a junior, outside of his immediate family and his bosses nobody else knew.

_" __I'm sorry, I just can't make myself feel sadness I barely know him my professors in College were more involved in my life than he was. . . . . what happened?"_

_"__He was fine yesterday, then our mom called at ten last night and said he collapsed so they rushed him to the hospital, the doctor said he had a stroke ….." She finished and Dawn broke down. Dom pulled Dawn close and rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down sudden realization hit him._

"Wait. . . you drove ALL the way from Rochester at two in the morning to tell me this"

"ACTUALLY dad and mom live in North Syracuse Dawn lives in Rochester they brought him over to Upstate because they have an amazing stroke care center there he's stable now and he told us where you lived so we decided to come let you know what's going on….. and…...dad asked to see you"

"Sorry you wasted your time…."

The sound of his bedroom door opening caused the distraught woman to jump back.

"Goodmorning, I hope we didn't wake you" Dawn greeted Colby with a tearful smile.

_"__Goodmorning"_ Denise greeted as well.

Colby could tell without a doubt that these women was related to Dominic they had the same eyes and even though they had tears in their eyes he knew that smile.

_"__No , not at all. . . Dom ,don't be rude who are these lovely ladies?"_ He stated as he walked over to the living siblings stood as he approached them.

_"__Colby these are my sister Denise and Dawn ladies this is my…my..."_ he stopped and looked over at Colby for help honestly having NO idea where they stood.

"_I'm his boyfriend Colby and it's a pleasure to meet you "_ Dom smiled at Colby before looking back at his sisters.

_" __it's nice to meet you too Colby I take it you heard the news about our father"_

_"__yeah I'm very sorry to hear that , If there's anything we can do let us know"_

Denise gave Colby another sweet smile. Colby made coffee and the four all sat and talked . Another knock at the door interrupted the talk. Colby stopped Dom as he went to answer the door stating that he needed to went to take a cautious sip of the hot liquid but ended up taking a huge sip when he saw Devin walk in more than likely she was on her lunch break and didn't want to buy anything.

_"__Good morning y'all … "_ Devin greeted acknowledging everyone in the room before turning to Dom

_"__Morning Tramp"_ Devin personally said to Dom while smiling devilishly.

_"__What's Going on and why am I receiving calls from Grandma at two in the morning?"_ She got straight to the point figuring their sisters had something to do with it.

Colby was partly amazed Dom had briefly talked about his sisters and he knew they were all a couple years apart but, if he didn't know better he would swear they were triplets. all of them were what he would guess 5'7" with black hair and caramel colored eyes and hazelnut colored skin great cheekbones and though they had different body types and even if he personally thought Dom was by far the most attractive they were all perfectly proportioned and gorgeous in their own right.

_"__Colby this is Devin. Devin behave please "_ Dominic Introduced Colby to Devin (he regretted that the second she pulled Colby into a tight hug and started in about marriage) Colby Excused himself to go back to bed and Dom excused himself a few minutes later to brush his teeth , he knew his breath was a bit tart , he could taste it he hated the taste . Dom came back a short while later and the atmosphere in the room had drastically carefully he didn't want to but he asked anyway.

_"__What happened?"_ he stated flatly

_"__What happened is that our father is sick and Devin is waltzing around like she don't even care." _

_" __I refuse to go see him when he never even bothered to do the same"_

_"__Devin calm down. . . YES it is sad and it pains me to see you so sad I wish I could take your pain away I know this is a difficult time for you. but the man YOU knew and the man WE knew weren't .the .same .person. He never made sure their was food on OUR table , OUR mother did ,he never made sure we had a roof over our heads OUR mother did, he came by maybe once a month and that was just to argue with my mother he barely ever acknowledged us it was me and my mother that put her through nursing school NOT HIM the best thing he ever did was leave"_

the room was silent Dominic himself didn't know he held that much hostility towards his father once he'd calmed down he felt a lot lighter.

_"__wow, dad never…..we didn't I'm"_

_"__don't be sorry"_ Devin cut in they'd heard that a thousand times and she didn't want to hear that again.

_" __Everyone relax ,now isn't the time for that" _

Dawn and Denise merely nodded, Devin rolled her eyes but after a few minutes Dominic managed to convince her to comply. The siblings talked for a while longer before Devin announced she had to go back to work but,promised to stop by afterwards . Dawn and Denise also left soon after.

_"__4:00a …..more sleep sounds good"_ He'd always thought Devin was unbearable alone after dealing with his sisters Dom felt like he could could sleep for a week. He smiled when he walked into his room and saw Colby spread across the bed on his stomach watching tv.

_"__comfortable?"_ Dom questioned not hiding the humor in his looked at him and smiled.

_"__Very, this bed is AMAZING"_

_"__I move over after the week I had and now having to deal with THAT" He pointed towards the living room "I need . . . . no I DESERVE more sleep"_ Colby moved over allowing Dom to slide in before cuddling up to his side Dom wrapping his arm around the younger man bringing him closer.

_"__no offense but your sisters are. . . . wow"_

_"__Yeah all these years I thought Dev was bad on her own, I'm kinda glad they didn't grow up together Dawn and Denise ain't too much better. now do you see why I choose to work in solitude."_

_"__not really much Solitude at work with AJ and Victoria. . . . and Nikki but, at least you got me"_

_"__Speaking of which"_ Colby had introduced himself as his boyfriend to his sisters and he wanted to know what that was turned his head so that he could look in Dom's eyes before leaning in and giving him a mind numbing kiss ,when Colby pulled away he looked back into Dom's eyes before responding.

_"__Because I said so"_he never thought his brain could shut all the way down, his mind couldn't tell him speak let alone nod it took a moment but his brain finally 'rebooted" allowing him to speak a small 'ok' was all he could muster before he leaned in and recaptured Colby's lips. Sliding his tongue into his mouth the second he allowed. Dom didn't know if it was instinct, lust or a flashback from his dream earlier but, he didn't want to neither did Colby ,A moment later he felt the younger man tugging his arm until he was fully on top before locking his legs around his back and his arms around his neck holding him in place.

Dom broke the kiss only to begin trailing kisses down Colby's neck enticing a moan a particularly sensitive spot just behind Colby's ear earning a louder moan. he felt move his arms using one to hold his head in place and the other to grab his ass and began rocking his hips against his to say sleep was long forgotten in favor of something more…..Relaxing.

***Gasp* he said it OMFG *swoon* 'Dominic has a boyfriend'... and, Ain't Devin a trip. Tell me what you think**


	15. Chapter 15

The smell of food woke him up, the first thing he noticed was that Colby was gone. Looking at his phone he saw that it was ten o'clock. getting up he slipped some pants on before heading to the kitchen. Walking in the kitchen he saw Colby sitting over at the table in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt eating . He approached the younger man and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips

_"__Good morning,"_

_"__morning, there's food in the microwave for you "_

_"__thank you"_

_"__Don't thank me your mom cooked"_

_"__hell yeah...wait…... what!"_

_"__boy what are you yellin for?"_ speak of the devil. Dominic's mother came walking into the condo with a basket of folded clothes. setting them down on the floor she walked over and hugged him close.

Angela Lynette Baker was the strongest and most beautiful woman he knew. her warm brown eyes always had a smile in them, her once brown hair was streaked with silver she may have only been five foot four but she'd always been able to put the fear of god in him and Devin. She'd worked two jobs to raise him and his sister single handedly. He never heard her complain nor did she ever make them feel neglected. She wasn't just his mother she was his father too .

"Good morning mom" She pulled back from the hug and fixed him with a look.

_"__Don't 'good morning mom' me the next time you leave dirty clothes at my house ,I'm beating the hell out of you .are we clear?"_

_" Yes ma'am"_

_"Good. Now eat your food before it gets cold"_

Sitting down he began to dig into his meal. His mother sat down and joined them staring intently at her son before she spoke again.

_"__Devin told me what happened"_ his mother began He looked up at her hoping that he would be able to gauge her reaction, it was entirely useless he'd never been able too. Even when his father left he had never seen her looking any less than happy.

_"__and. . ..?"_

_"__I'll tell you the same thing I told her. It's up to you but , I think you should at least consider it."_

_"__Ma, he had all the time in the world to talk to us when we went to Dawn's party,OR he could have been a REAL father and helped raise us but like a coward he chose to avoid us like the plague our entire life so no, I'm not going"_

_"__Dominic Don't be ignorant because he was. I raised you to be bigger than that."_

_" __I think you should"_ Colby spoke barely above a whisper, He himself had a no so great relationship with his father who was an alcoholic and had since recovered and they were on speaking terms . He'd sat and listened to Dom talk about the very few interactions he had with his father and felt he deserved some sort of looked over at Colby slightly confused as to why he felt that way.

_"__What?"_

_"__I said ,I think you should go, he owes you an explanation and you should go get it." Dominic dropped his fork and stood up._

_"__I think you both should mind your business"_

With that Dominic stormed out of the kitchen a few moments later they heard the door to the spare bedroom slam. Angela looked over at Colby who looked heartbroken , she had a feeling from the way Victoria talked about him and the way he constantly looked after Dominic making sure he ate right and didn't overwork himself that he was in love with her son and meeting him this morning only confirmed it. She took a seat beside him and pulled him close and comforted him.

_"__He's been avoiding this subject for a long time, he hates to admit it but he's just as stubborn as his father. just let him calm down, It'll be fine honey" _Colby nodded not entirely convinced that was the case she was his mother of course he would forgive HER , he on the other hand hadn't even been his boyfriend for a day he was disposable.

Dominic didn't know how long he sat there brooding but,it was long enough for him to feel like a world class ass. He'd caught the broken look on Colby's face when he left and it hurt like hell that he was the one that put it that wasn't bad enough his mother looked incredibly disappointed in wasn't even mad anymore and hadn't been for a while luckily he had yet to hear the front door slam so Colby hadn't left. . .yet. now all he had to do was figure out how not to look like a bigger jackass than they probably thought he was.

Finally deciding to bite the bullet Dom opened the door and walked into the livingroom where he saw his mother sitting on the couch watching a movie.

_"__I see you finally managed to pry your head out of your ass."_ she spoke without even taking her eyes off of the screen.

_" __sorry ma"_ he really felt like an asshole now.

"Don't tell me , I know how stubborn you can get"

_" __thanks mom I don't know what came over me"_

_"__ALTHOUGH. . . .there IS someone in your room that deserves an apology" ok he was wrong NOW he really felt like an asshole. _

_"__fuck"_ he'd meant to curse under his breath but his mother's hawk like hearing was working as good as always which earned him a pinch on the arm. _"ouch!"_

_"__I don't care if this is your house I don't wanna hear that language, now I gotta head home, he's in your room . . . fix it, you may not see it but ,I do and that man loves you don't lose him ."_

_" __I'll fix it ma"_

He saw his mother to the door in an effort to stall for time he honestly had never dealt with something like this. his last relationship had ended six years ago and although it had lasted two years. Ironically because his ex had said he was too 'cold and selfish' and couldn't deal with his heavy work deciding he'd stalled enough he opened the door and walked into his sight before him broke his heart, Colby was sitting in the middle of the bed with his head buried in his knees what broke his heart the most was the tiny sobs he'd heard from him.

Dom crawled to sit behind him his legs on either side of him. He pulled him close completely forgetting about his 'I'm sorry' in his ear as he attempted to calm him down. He realized the second he walked out of the kitchen that he made a stupid mistake. They had briefly talked about past relationships and Colby had very briefly told him about his ex's anger issues and his dad's former need to get drunk and take his anger out on his kids which left Colby scarred and his anger at seeing his father probably didn't help.

_"__are you mad at me?"_ he barely heard Colby's voice.

_" No baby I'm not mad at you. And I shouldn't have let my feelings towards him get me so worked up"_ Colby lifted his head and moved around so that he was straddling Dominic's legs. He took the older man's hands in his and laced their fingers together.

_"Maybe if you talk to him it'll get that weight off of your as much as you like to pretend you've moved past what your father did, the way you reacted out there proved that you're not"_

_"no it won't, I know WHY he left I just don't want to hear him say what I already know. "_

_"and what's that?"_ Dominic looked away his eyes looking anywhere but at Colby.

_"...me"_

Colby's heart broke for his lover he untangled their fingers and grabbed Dominic's face in his hands forcing the older man to meet his eyes.

_"Listen to me,it is not your fault that your father was a coward. You have NOTHING to be ashamed of ok,you are an amazing man with a wonderful mother an amazing sister and great friends who would kill for you and if he can't handle having a gay son then fuck him .Not being in your life is his loss not yours."_ Dominic pulled Colby closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

_"you forgot one thing"_

_"what's that?"_

_"I also have a fantastic boyfriend who despite my knack for being an asshole and flipping out on him for no reason still finds the time to make me feel better….Thank you."_ Colby pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

_"I know"_ Colby replied his smile wider causing Dominic smiled back at him

**Another Chapter in the books. The next Chapter fasts foward to Dominic's return and IS the begining of the end to this love story well,the first part at least. I'm working on a Prequel (Based on how he met AJ and his Relationship with Victoria) AND a Sequel.****Please read and review Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

****Author's note: I know this is still slightly vague but, It will all be explained in the sequel (*spoiler alert NO his father isn't homophobic) and I hope that you aren't too pissed that you just essentially red the same thing twice.**


	16. Chapter 16

Damn it felt great to be back he'd been away from work twelve weeks longer than he'd liked. His wrist wasn't healing proplerly so they had to go go in and operate , adding another month to his torture .On the bright side he and Colby had gotten past that slight misstep in the beginning and gotten a lot was three oclock and people were already running around saying a quick ' Hello' to him as he passed by .Nobody except Doc knew what he was there for he'd seen his doctor Friday who had cleared him to work now he just needed the double ok from work.

_"__What's up doc?"_ greeted him as he entered It was his own corny little Joke.

_"__If I had a dollar for everyone who's ever asked me that…...I'd be broke that's actually a first"_

_"__alright let's get you checked out"_ He poked and prodded at his hand bending and twisting making sure it was ok to work with after getting the 'OK' he headed to Paul and Stephanie's office to give them the good he hadn't seen anymore wrestlers or divas knowing they were probably getting ready for the night . He knocked lightly on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'.

He entered the office and saw Paul was on the phone he silently asked if he should come back later and was quickly directed to a chair so he waited until the conversation was finished.

_"__What the hell are you doing here ?"_ Paul said as a greeting once he got off the phone.

_ "__I'm tired of sneaking around . . . I think we should tell Stephanie about us"_

_"__But. what about the children" _That was it , they couldn't hold it in the men burst into hysterics at that comment. He and Paul had gotten really close , mainly because they had the same twisted sense of humor. They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the door open.

_"__what the hell is going on"_ Came Stephanie's confused voice causing the men to laugh even harder at the look on her face.

_"__WHEN YOU KNUCKLEHEADS ARE DONE!"_ that brought the laughing to a hault. Paul and dom composed himself as Stephanie sat down.

_" __So , now that there are THREE adults in the room, Dominic what brings you here?"_

_" __I have received my clearance papers and would like to get back to work" _

_"__OH THANK GOD"_ Stephanie's eyes lit up when she heard those words , she threw her arms around Dominic's neck and kissing him all over his face. He knew from his conversations with Colby that the visual effects crew had REALLY been slacking off since he left. He'd been watching and seen how many times they had accidentally played the wrong titantron or bottom plate and even theme's had been miscued. He wasn't perfect but, that was bare basic they were running two miles of wiring flawlessly but they couldn't remember Cena's theme?

_"__How come you never greet me like that?"_ Paul interrupted the moment.

_"__aaaawwww , you feeling left out?"_ Dom asked then proceeded to get up and walk around the desk Sitting on Paul's lap he looked him in the eyes.

_"__Hello …..Stud"_ Dominic said in his sultriest voice.

_"__That's more like it"_ paul replied wrapping his arms around Dom pulling him closer both men trying like hell to keep a straight face.

_"__I hate both of you"_ Stephanie cut in rolling her eyes at their behavior. That started another round of laughter .

_" __So when do you want me to start?"D_om asked once he'd calmed down enough.

_" __Yesterday"_ His face was dangerously close to splitting with how hard he was smiling. he got up to leave but, not before Stephanie informed him that they would be having a small gathering to welcome him back. Which he knew from experience that actually meant It was going to be a 'Dress to the 9's' party that costed more than his college tuition.

Stepping inside the trailer felt surreal after being away for so long but, he was happy to be there unpacking his bags he looked at the clock which read '4:30p' Deciding to try and Colby. Of all the nights to start …..IT HAD to be PPV day he should have waited until Monday .He wandered around and soon he was in the actual arena looking at the ring he saw Saranya and Trinity practicing for their match later with Victoria ,Nattie,Ariane , and Layla watching from the sideline

_"__Ohhhhhh Foxyyy"_ he said in a sing song voice the divas looked in his Direction and smiled welcoming him back . Victoria on the other hand Jumped the barricade and nearly tackle him in a hug and raining kisses all over his face supporting her back with his arms when she pulled back.

_"__awww did you miss me foxy"_

_"__a little bit" _

_"__Alright get down" _

_"__How about you grab Colby and I'll grab Jon and we'll all go out to dinner to celebrate"_

HE refused to go out again with Jon and Victoria on another double date. She and Jon had tagged along on one of Colby's visits and the four decided to go out. It wasn't really a DOUBLE date considering the last time she and Jon made out the entire time and he was still positive they'd had sex in the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ariane roll her eyes when Colby's name was mentioned before she pulled out her phone. Decided to ignore her he focused back on the woman in his arms.

_"__I don't know Tori, remember last time."_

_"__Pllleeeeaaaaasssseeee"_ she pleaded working those big brown eyes on him.

_"__Fine BUT, Steph's planning a party for me"_

_"__PARTY!"_ he suddenly had Nattie's attention

"oh my god , where is she we HAVE to help her plan this" Layla suddenly finished Luckily the ladies in the ring were done with the run through because she and Natalya all but drug poor Trinity to Stephanie's office.

_"__sweet jesus , this is gonna be unnecessary"_ he knew they would get with Stephanie and they would end up spending an obscene amount of money.

"Only the best for my Cookie"Victoria stated after they were gone and with one last hug she headed off in the same direction.

Heading to the back he went in search of his boyfriend. After they'd first been spotted in the airport rumors about he and Colby began. In his very next radio interview their status was questioned and Colby proudly confirmed him as his boyfriend. his heart filled to burst when he'd heard that.

_"__CAVEMAN!"_ The sound of Joe's voice brought him back he turned around and waited for him to catch up.

_" __Hey man, when'd you get back?"_ He greeted once he caught up.

_"__about an hour ago, I've been cleared to work . I start back tonight"_

_" __that's great. We Just got in too, had a meeting with Stephanie and Mark . . . Wait. . .Does Colby know you're here?"_

_"__No, that's where i was headed"_

_"__Right this way"_

_"__SO...how's life 'post shield'_

_"__Weird"_

_"__what ,Traveling alone?"  
><em>_"__no traveling in silence, those two are annoying together….Glad It's your problem now"_

_"__Oh no you don't they're YOUR Brothers remember."_

_"__Colby's Your boyfriend which means your problem"_

_"__That still leaves Jon….so have fun"_

They walked and talked until they reached Colby's locker room .

_"__Thanks Joe and good luck tonight"_

_"__Thanks ,I'll catch you later"_

Joe headed off down the hall to get ready for the night. Dom knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. Letting himself in he saw Colby searching through his bags.

_"__Hello sellout"_

_"__What do you want?"_ Colby answered never stopping his search not really paying attention to the other man in the room.

_"__a 'Welcome back' hug from my boyfriend would be nice"_ Colby then froze and sat up straight before turning around and looking at him with a confused look on his face.

_"__Hi, What are you doing here?"_

_"__Ouch,no hug , no kiss, no 'oh my goodness honey I'm glad you're back' I got a warmer welcome from Victoria"_

_"__Well what do you expect , we talked for three hours last night and not ONCE did you mention that you were coming back today"_

_"__I'm sorry I thought a surprise would be romantic. stupid me"_

_"__Does EVERYTHING you say have to be sarcastic?"_

Dominic took a deep breath , he knew Colby had a point and tonight was a big night for him he should have been more considerate once he relaxed he spoke again.

_"__I'm sorry Colby….. really,I should have called you"_

_"__I'm sorry too … I've been looking for my gloves and I can't find them and I know I put them in the side pocket of my bag where I ALWAYS put them"_ Dominic knew first hand how organized Colby was and not having his gloves must be killing him. Dominic walked over to where Colby was and sat on the bench next to him.

_"__calm down, do you need help looking?"_

_"__Yeah, can you go out and check my rental to see if I dropped them out there"_

_"__Ok, be right back"_

He got no further than the door when something caught his eye bending down and picking it up he smiled when he discovered what it was.

_"__Are you going or what?"_ Came Colby's frustrated voice from behind him.

_"__Don't need to"_ Turned back around and held up the gloves that were behind the door.

Colby smiled when he saw them, jumping over the bench he ran over and snached the Gloves out of his hands giving him a quick kiss and a thank you before putting them on. Turning back around Colby walked over to his bag bending over to reorganize it's contents. Dominic had to remind himself to thank Sandra for his new ring gear…...especially the pants.

_"__Are you finished checking me out?"_

_"__You knew when you bent over what would happen"_Colby stood up straight and walking over to stand in front of his arms around his neck pressing their foreheads together.

_"__Are you complaining?"_ He Looked Colby over from head to toe taking in the skintight ensemble.

_"__Not one bit"_ was his reply before he leaned in and gave Colby a gentle kiss.

_"__I have to go talk to Jon really quick but, I'll meet you in catering ok"_

Dominic nodded before giving Colby one more kiss and heading off to catering once there he grabbed a salad, hot wings ,some water and took a seat in the back.

_"__Baby you're back"_

****I'll give you one guess on who that is ...*** Only six chapters left .**


End file.
